


all those hearts lay open; that must sting...

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, F/M, Horror, Possibly Unrequited Love, Survival Horror, seven/mc implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: this was originally inspired by the apocalypse au that @just-mysme-headshots on tumblr did. please see the initial post that started this here:https://just-mysme-headshots.tumblr.com/post/617558550500327424/9i-for-v-pls as well as the tag “apocalypse au” on their blog for the other pieces here: https://just-mysme-headshots.tumblr.com/tagged/apocolypse-au  and the picture of seven to go with it: https://just-mysme-headshots.tumblr.com/post/617655566542749696/oooohhh-can-u-do-saeyoung-9cand check out the other aus there and just support boss all around.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	all those hearts lay open; that must sting...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [apocalypse au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643720) by just-mysme-headshots. 



> also: this was written to hopefully inspire further works. sequels. other drawings. you guys can populate this au, take this idea and run with it. mine serves as a prequel of sorts. i encourage you all to finish it. or expand upon it.

It was during the time V was infiltrating Mint Eye. He needed to learn about the cult, to know just how much information they had, so he had disguised himself to be able to sneak into the compound. But they were facing a crisis, one that the world itself was also just beginning to experience. Members were dying nightly, brutally murdered. No one knew what was happening, just that the bodies were found, typically mangled. And that no one seemed safe. 

Though V wanted to keep the entire cult business a secret from the RFA, he couldn’t ignore the danger. Things were happening very quickly, forcing V’s hand. He took the matter to Seven first, as Seven would be able to coordinate an effective plan with the others. The new member, MC was trapped there, which was arguably the most pressing issue. V didn't reveal much to Seven, citing the lack of time and nightly deaths; he just said that there was danger and that the people in the compound needed rescuing. V had suspected that Seven and the new member were getting close though he didn't get confirmation until telling the hacker that MC was trapped there. Seven didn't say anything specifically but V had known him long enough to know how to read his silences. As expected, Seven worked fast. He got the coordinates and immediately made a plan. Based on the sheer number of cultists there, all of the members would be needed to aid in the escape. Seven had to work some hacker magic to get helicopters, who would be able to take them to the compound in a matter of hours, he said. 

V decided to go ahead and try to get to MC before anything happened to her. The Mint Eye headquarters were nearly in chaos, the followers clamoring everywhere for their Savior. But no one seemed to know the location of Ray or the Savior. V easily blended in with all the turmoil and no one noticed him, peeking in doors, wandering the halls. It took him some time but he finally found MC in a lavish bedroom. 

“MC! Are you safe?” 

“Who are--” she paused to take a closer look. “Wait. You look like... V? What are you doing here? What’s going on? Ray told me to stay in this room but I feel like I’m in danger!” She had sensed the nightly commotion outside. 

V held up a hand, urging her to be quiet. “I understand you must be confused. I regretfully have little time to explain. I'm here to get you out of here." 

"So there is danger out there?" she pressed. 

V grimaced but didn't say anything. He stood next to the closed door, listening for any sounds outside. "Right now, it's still early. It will get worse very quickly. But we can use the chaos. It will cover us as we leave." He looked at her. "However, I hesitate to wait too long." 

"Then let's go now," she urged. "Oh, but… What about Ray? We can save him, too, right?" The last she’d heard from the sweet boy who brought her to the compound was at least a full day ago. He said something about not trusting anyone but him, and that he’d contact her again. But she hadn’t heard anything since, though she tried to text and call him with no answer.

"I will do all I can to save everyone possible," V promised. "Right now isn't the time. I have to leave you here for right now. I have to find the proper path to allow us to escape. There are preparations to make as well. But I promise I'll return and get you out of here. And Ray and anyone else I can." He looked at MC. "Don't open the door for anyone but me. Do you promise? No one else." MC nodded and with that, V slipped out of the room. 

Sneaking back out of the headquarters didn't take V long. He had begun to map the halls in his mind and though many looked alike, he began to learn his way around. More chaos was brewing as they sought guidance from their Savior. V knew all too well they were looking for help in the wrong places. In a way, he wished they would have caught him. Or seen him. They were sitting ducks to this threat, only barely aware of the danger that lurked among them. Did they even know who they could trust? Who they _should_ trust? The fact was, no, they didn't. And many would likely die as a result. 

Outside the building, surrounded by trees, V snuck out of sight. The sun was beginning the descent behind the tree line. Everyone inside knew the deaths usually happened at night. Time was running low. V pulled out his phone, called for a status update from Seven. It would be some hours more. They would arrive in the evening. V would have to make the preparations before then. 

Though she was brought to the building with no belongings, MC packed the few things she had as she waited. Her fear only grew with every second. The light from the window slowly creeped shadows over the floor as the day passed. The shadows were familiar. They didn't feel dark or dangerous. But as they grew and took over the room, so grew her sense of unease. Alone with only her thoughts, she could do nothing but wait. Wait and count the minutes that grew to hours. Hours that left her with nothing but her thoughts and the constant dread. Within the room, MC couldn't hear much. She heard voices now and again, and often footsteps going past her room. But no one ever came, not Ray or V. MC hoped Ray would come back so she could tell him of the plans to leave. At the thought of Ray, she heard frantic footfalls outside her door. Then silence again. She breathed, the door slammed against the frame at the force of the knocking. MC choked on her breath. Someone pounded at the door, MC jumping at the sound. Her heart thundered, feeling as loud as the door. The door continued to thump against the frame. Just enough light remained to cast the faintest shadows of feet on the other side of the door. 

"...Ray?" she called cautiously. The door slammed forward, the figure behind it shoving to break it down. Would the wood hold? For a brief second, she looked at the bed. Could she move it to block the door? No, the bed was far too heavy and she heard...whatever it was... right outside. She quashed a wail attempting to escape her throat. She fell to her knees in the plush carpeting. Though the carpet provided no comfort. "Ray?" she asked again, quieter, begging the darkness to be the friend she knew. The door handle jiggled. Her eyes were hypnotized by the movement, watching it in terror, but frozen, unable to stop it. Though the darkness previously scared her, now she wished it would swallow her if it meant the figure on the other side of the door could not get her. The room had always been a lavish prison but she'd been a captive all the while. Now, she wished intensely to remain in the room (foolishly believing she would be safe there) while simultaneously hoping she might escape soon. The shadows all held secrets now, and she felt their sinister breath on her at every second as she watched the door. _**BAM**_! The figure bashed again. Her head hit the wall as she tried to jump back reflexively. Then silence. The silence was worse. It stretched on, every second leaving her straining for sound of any kind. Her muscles tensed. She couldn’t even see the silhouette of feet. The danger had been there, so close. Now, it was gone but she felt that looming dread settling over her, thicker than before. She didn’t dare even blink.

All she could do was wait. Those minutes stretched on as an eternity. She could do nothing. Well, almost nothing. She could watch the door. Sit in silence. But not total silence, unfortunately. She heard screams outside the room. Running. She saw nothing in her dark room. Nothing but the shadows that now played tricks on her, convincing she saw figures everywhere around her. So distracted she was by the mysterious, possibly imaginary shapes, that she didn’t notice the doorknob turn. Slowly. The door eased open, light flooding into the room. She started to scream when she saw V but quickly changed to crying in relief. 

“V! You’re okay!” She climbed to her feet, though her knees wobbled. Her muscles ached from being tense for so long.

V caught her, looking solemn. “Yes. I am pleased to find you well. We must leave now.” 

She bit her lip in worry. “But what about Ray? I didn’t see him. Were you able to get him to safety?” 

“I did not meet him myself, no. However, I am confident of where he will be tonight and I believe it will be the best place for him.” 

“Can’t we find him?” she pleaded. “Please. He’s my friend. I don’t know what’s happening but I want to know he’s safe. Just like you wouldn’t leave me here. I can’t leave him.” 

V sighed. “He’s looking for the Savior of this place. I’m not sure how much you learned about the Savior. But the people here look up to and worship the Savior. All are scrambling right now to protect themselves and the Savior. The best way to save any of them is to get to the Savior.” 

“The Savior?” MC gave the name some thought. “I don’t remember hearing it before. But, V, you’re making this place sound like some sort of cult. I thought this was a place to develop games.” 

“Regretfully, Ray lied to you about that,” V said sympathetically. “Perhaps a cult would be the most apt way to describe this place. But I don’t think it’s the only way, either.” He extended a hand to her. “Now, please. We must hurry.” 

MC had a nagging doubt in her mind. A cult? Ray? It sounded too fantastic to believe. What about the RFA? And she still didn’t know the danger outside, just that everyone was panicking. She hesitated, looking at V’s hand. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “You’re asking me to believe that Ray lied to me. How do I know you’re not lying? I want to get out of here. I know it’s dangerous to stay. But I don’t know who to trust.” She wiped a tear. 

V glanced around the dark room. He heard voices in the hallway, more Believers rushing to their supposed salvation. Their footfalls were muffled by the thick carpet but V noted the direction they ran. “I cannot prove that I am trustworthy. Nor can I convince you I’m telling the truth if you do not wish to believe it. The only thing I can say is that I wish to get you out of here and if you also wish to leave, that our goals overlap and perhaps you can believe in that more.” 

V was persuasive. Even if MC couldn't believe him personally, logic said that he must also be seeking safety and by going with him, she would find her way out as well. As soon as she agreed, V went to the door. He listened a moment, and when he knew it was clear, he pulled her through the door. She found herself in a long hallway. Normally, it might remind her of a hotel, almost. Straight hallways in either direction, lined with doors, carpeting, serene-feeling wallpaper or paint. This had been outside her room all the time? V led her down the hallway. It held both the air of being abandoned but with traces of the chaotic departure. Everything almost looked normal at first glance, aside from a few signs of unrest. Trampled flower petals on the floor. A lamp teetering dangerously on the edge of a table. The way the curtain was hanging somewhat off the rod. Things in their places with just enough askew to make her look twice. The space suggested frenzied activity, a brief whirlwind of destruction but it blew away too quickly to wreak the full extent of its intended havoc. Or perhaps this was only the eye of the storm and the worst was still to come. 

But there wasn't time to linger in any space as V yanked her though the building. Nor was there much of a chance to linger on any thought. They moved quickly but with an ever-pressing urge to hurry _more_ , run _faster_. "V," she panted, stumbling as she tried to keep up. "Is my life in danger?" 

He didn't stop but looked over his shoulder. Met her eyes in a chilling gaze. "I fear it is," he answered. She picked up her pace with the more definitive threat weighing on her. 

They stopped suddenly when they heard footsteps coming after them. V quickly pushed MC into a nearby door. She found herself in a dark closet, crammed against the shelves as V tried to squeeze in. The footsteps passed by but V urged her to stay put. "I will see if I can find a safe place, perhaps they are going somewhere or I can assist them." She watched him leave and once again she found herself trapped in darkness. She couldn't see anything in the room, could only feel the shelves around her. When her phone vibrated, she nearly leaped out of her skin. She had forgotten she had it! 

It was Seven. Strange for him to be calling. Had Seven been one of V's preparations from earlier? "Seven! Seven!" she exclaimed in the loudest whisper she dared. On the other end of the phone was a stuttered reply, cut by static. "Seven, oh please, tell me you can hear me," she pleaded. 

"--MC--hear--can you--out?" 

"Seven, I can't hear you…" She worried her lower lip in her teeth before resolutely putting her hand on the doorknob. "Hang on, Seven." She peeked out the door. It seemed empty. She silently stepped out, going back down the hallway to find a window. Maybe she'd have service there. Angling the phone toward the window, MC tried Seven again. "Can you hear me?" she hissed. 

"Yes! Thank goodness! MC, I'm on my way! Are you safe?" 

"I-I don't think so, Seven. I don’t know. V's trying to get us out. But there are still so many people here. I don't know what's happening." She felt herself begin to cry, but tried to stifle her sniffle and wipe her tears. But it made her feel a little better to hear Seven's voice. 

"I'm almost there, MC. I'm going to get you out. I will. V will protect you. You can trust him." She heard the worry in his voice just as he had likely heard her crying. 

"Okay, Seven. I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah." A pause. "MC?"

"Yes, Seven?" 

"I wanted to tell you…" Another pause. "Just stay safe. I'm looking forward to meeting you."

She smiled a little. She could tell he had something else to say but she'd ask him later, when it was safe. "Me too. I promise." At that, Seven hung up. She quickly checked for any sounds or anyone who might have seen her. But she seemed to have been lucky. She made her way back to the closet, meeting V in the hallway. He looked surprised to see her out of the closet. 

"MC! What happened? Did someone find you?" he asked, rushing to her side. 

"No, no. Seven called me but the call cut out in the closet so I found a place to talk to him." 

Shooting a nervous glance down the hallway, V nodded, his fist subconsciously clenching. "I see. Is he here?"

"Not yet. Soon, he said." 

"Then we should hurry as well so we will be ready," he said. 

MC nodded. "Do we...have time for Ray?" she asked fearfully. 

"We might. I know where he is now. But we might be late meeting with Seven." 

MC didn't even have to think. No hesitation at all. She chose to find Ray. V once again took the lead, pulling her down the labyrinthine hallways. He told her Ray had gone to find the Savior, as they called the person here. V hesitated when he spoke about the Savior and while MC was curious, she chose not to ask right then. Many of the people in the building had gathered for their Savior. But it seemed the Savior had not appeared as they had expected. So now they waited, hoping for someone to lead them to safety. She couldn't figure out why they'd just stay there and not try to leave on their own. But perhaps it meant they could save them. At the very least, it gave her hope of saving Ray. That must have been where those men went, MC guessed. It explained why everything was empty, abandoned. A waste of the near-luxury of the building. Whatever purpose it actually served, it had been built and decorated to be quite a sight. Unfortunately, the next sight for MC was not one she ever wanted to remember. 

As they turned a corner, there was still no sound. The smell reached them first but they barely had time to process the scent before they found the body. Bodies? It was impossible to tell. The blood spilled out, the carpeting now appearing black with stain. A chest cavity opened, a horrific display of black blood and innards. Things so disturbingly intimate, one would never expect to actually see them in person. And even as MC saw the parts of the body she’d only ever seen drawings of, she knew much of _what should have been there_ was missing. Even amidst the dark lumps of blood coagulating at different rates, among the uncontrollable urge to look away, she sensed the absences. Everything seemed pushed together, unnatural in every, perverse way. There were no distinct bodies, just a lump that would leave her with nightmares the rest of her life. She could only bear to look for a matter of seconds before she had to look away. It was already burned into her mind. The gross, misshapen form of bodies, of skin torn and mangled bone. The black clumps of blood that carried a stench worse than death. She wanted to throw up. She might have. The shock of the sight numbed her but not enough. Not enough to save her from the nightmare waiting every time she closed her eyes. The tableau remained tattooed on her eyelids, permanent in every way she wished it wasn't. The haunting scene, borne of death, would only mercifully free her upon her own death. She hoped, at least.

Instinctively, she turned to V, buried herself against his body. His arm slid around her, feeling like a shield. She was crying. She could feel the dampness of her own tears on his shirt. He herded her elsewhere and she trusted him to take her far away. To a land where this would never happen. Someplace where this terror didn’t exist. V would take her there. He would save her. And Ray. Seven. Jumin. Jaehee. All of them. They’d be together and would never have to worry about such nightmares. 

Her feet moved separately from her thoughts, pulled along in V’s grip. Her mind ran in circles. He’d get her out. He’d gather everyone together. Away from this. Away, away, far away. This world, this horror show, it couldn’t possibly exist in the real world. V would bring her back to reality. He’d show her what was real. 

She almost remained oblivious to her surroundings when he pulled her outside. It was only when her feet stumbled on uneven ground that she became aware. She was no longer indoors. Opening her eyes, MC saw the building they’d left behind them. Trees surrounded it. The sky was dark, stars beginning to twinkle. It might have been beautiful. If she hadn’t witnessed what was inside. The cold air caused her to shiver as the smell of flowers brought her from her nightmares. A garden? She instinctively followed the scent, remembering Ray speaking of liking flowers. V’s hand slipped from her grasp but she didn’t notice that. She wanted to see Ray. To see that he was okay. 

She didn’t walk far but left V behind. 

“MC!” She thought it was V calling her. She knew the garden had to be close. A hand grabbed her wrist, pulled her behind a tree. Her mouth opened to scream when the second hand clamped over it. She looked into golden eyes, wide, frenzied. Flushed cheeks, a panting mouth. The hand remained on her lips, warm and clammy. Until her eyes flashed with recognition. Then the hand cautiously lifted, never going far should she change her mind about making a sound. 

“You’re here!” she exclaimed, though she had enough sense to use a softer voice. She embraced Seven, glad that he was here and had found her. 

He hesitated but then put his arms around her, holding her head protectively against his chest. She heard his heart thunder in his chest, skipping a few beats when she leaned into him. “I promised you,” he said simply. “Are you ready to go? Where is V?” 

She pulled away from him, remembering the garden. “V’s back that way. I smelled a garden and I wanted to find Ray so we could save him, too. He loved the garden so much.” A quick sniff and she looked towards the direction of the smell. “Come on! We’ll go and find him and then find V!” MC immediately set off to find the garden, but Seven hesitated. 

“MC. Maybe it’s better to find V first? He’s probably worried about you.” Seven didn’t know who Ray was but it sent a chill down his spine. 

“No, no, it’ll be fine. V knows I wanted to get Ray. We were looking for him on our way out.” 

“Wait!” Seven grabbed MC’s wrist, stopping her. “Okay. I’ll go look for Ray. I think I know where the garden is. I saw satellite images of this place so I know it better than you do, probably. I’ll find him, you get V, and we’ll meet up here, okay? And then we can get out of here.” 

The wind whistled, shaking the trees somewhat ominously, as if suggesting her decision could ripple, causing unforeseen consequences. The wind blew the smell of flowers away from her as it veered, and she felt the clouds in her mind shift as well. The nightmare of corpses returned, as did all of V’s promises. She knew what to do. A curt nod of her head and she slipped away from Seven, back towards V. “Right. Go find him, Seven! He’s a boy about your height, with white hair. Just tell him you know me. He’ll come.” Seven nodded and they split up, MC hurrying her way back to V, not noticing Seven’s lengthy stare as she ran from view.

Thankfully, she hadn’t wandered all that far. She found V calling for her, albeit softly. Rushing to him, and nearly tripping on the tree routes along the way, he heard her disturb the underbrush and looked to see her. He had a relieved look in his eye, which she was sure she echoed. For the first time, she truly felt that escape was within reach. Seven was here, and she had reunited with V. Taking in a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh, some tension lifted from her. Not much as there was still much danger surrounding them. V was admonishing her for running off but she just smiled, grateful to know he cared. 

“V. I know, I’m sorry. But I found Seven! He’s here!” That stunned V into silence. “We met near the garden. I smelled flowers and I thought Ray might be there.” V just stared, so she continued. “I’m sorry I walked off. I didn’t really mean to. I just smelled flowers and thought of Ray. But Seven’s getting him now. And then we can meet up, together, and leave. Right?” 

An unreadable expression crossed V’s face but his worried features were soon replaced with the soft V she’d come to know. “You’re amazing, MC. Finding Seven all on your own. Let’s not waste time, then.” 

She turned and led V to the designated spot. If Ray had been in the garden, Seven would be along quickly. Wanting to continue, to find Seven and Ray, MC kept walking, until V stopped her. She turned to face him, to tell him how she couldn’t stop, they needed to find them. But when she turned, she froze. Her mouth fell open. Blood froze in her veins. She tried to scream for V, though he was right in front of her. 

It was behind him that was the problem. 

Shambling. Grunting. Moving in fits and starts but somehow unendingly. An uncoordinated but relentless march. But they shouldn’t have been moving at all! It was impossible. Corpses. A near-army of dead bodies, making their way with determination towards them. They faced her, made no move to alter their trek forward. Forward. Nothing stopped them. Not the uneven terrain. Not the darkness. MC herself stumbled backwards, trying to alert V of the danger behind him. But when she glanced at V, she saw a smile. Twisted and cruel, he smiled at her. 

“We’re not wasting any more time,” he sneered, grabbing at her. 

MC screamed and tried to run. She didn’t make it far before V grabbed her. Wrestling her to the ground, he pinned her, that horrible smile still on his face. She began to cry, confusion existing simultaneously in her eyes. She wanted to ask why, wanted to know. But the terror could only make her scream. 

V clapped a hand over her mouth. “Now, now, MC, there’s no need to scream. There’s no one here to help you, after all. You’re going to die now. But that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? Didn’t you always suspect me? Known that you shouldn’t have trusted me? Poor child.” V admired his prey, terrified and squirming in a vain attempt to get away. He twisted her face to the side, smearing her cheek in mud. Exposing her neck. “I was certain you would catch me when I killed those two in the hallway. But poor gullible MC didn’t see the signs or ignored them.” He shrugged. “Either way, I let that fear bubble and brew up within you. Most say it doesn’t change the taste and perhaps it doesn’t. Maybe it just makes me enjoy the meal more.” He grinned wider, his teeth all she could focus on, as he leaned down. He didn’t hesitate but moved so slowly MC thought time was standing still. Giving her a chance to escape. Maybe he wasn’t going to hurt her. She thought...he might have a change of heart. 

But V had no heart. 

He ripped into her throat surprisingly easily. The flesh provided little resistance to his strong jaws. He tore away the skin, spitting it aside. Why waste time gnawing on skin when the meat was exposed and bleeding for him? Mercifully, he killed MC quickly. He meant to take his time, to make her suffer. But he hungered so and she was the meal he’d been waiting for. The prey he’d been stalking.

The crowd of zombies behind him stopped as they approached V. A low chant emerged from those that still had intact vocal chords. “Savior. Savior. Savior.” 

V barely paused in his brutal ripping and tearing. But he sat up for a moment to acknowledge his army. “There are still two out there. Go. Find Saeran and Saeyoung. Kill them. I do not want them to join us. Your Savior commands it,” he waved them off. He finally exposed MC’s spine. It took some work but he broke it, ripping off her head. It rolled downhill slightly. Not far. 

A voice retched, nearly vomited. “MC...” 

V finally stopped his eating fully and his head whipped up. Seven. Still alive. He rose to his feet, slurping up a bit of tendon hanging from his mouth. “Oh, good, you’re here. I had hoped to finish with her first but you were next.” 

“I thought we could trust you,” Seven said, his voice hard, his mind lost but still adapting. 

V shrugged. “Many people did. But I never lied. I never even made them trust me. They _chose_ to. I have saved all of these people. Saved them from their turmoil. Saved them from Rika.” 

“You didn’t--”

“Eat her? Not even I have the stomach for that,” V said dryly.

“What about Ray?” Seven’s voice strained when he said the name. He had his suspicions about Ray. 

“Ray? Do you mean… Saeran?” V laughed cruelly. “I imagine he’s not far. I’ll get him soon enough.” 

Seven closed his eyes, tried to breathe. This couldn’t be real. Couldn’t be. That MC on the ground wasn’t really her. He had just seen her! Safe! He’d let her go! He should have known. Should have, should have, should have. One more regret. One more stacked on that teetering tower in his mind, always threatening to fall but still standing. Reminding him of every failure. Now her detached head sat atop it in his mind, forever watching him, asking him why he hadn’t saved her.

V saw Seven looking at the corpse. “Did you love her?” Seven said nothing. “I had my suspicions. I thought you’d come if I said she was in danger.” 

“You used us all,” Seven acknowledged. “But you must know by now. I’m not so easy to take by surprise.” He yanked out a handgun and, with practiced motion, he turned off the safety, aimed, and fired at V. He never imagined V would be his target when he packed the gun. But rather than wait to see if the shot landed, he was off into the woods, using the darkness to cover him. He’d been caught by surprise but it wasn’t that easy to truly best Seven, even when the situation was against him. Already his phone was out, his fingers dialing the number he knew by heart. Not V’s number but an ally nonetheless. 

The gunshot stunned V a moment, giving Seven the precious seconds he needed to escape. Seven wasn’t silent but the sound caused V’s ears to ring. He couldn’t pinpoint the retreating footsteps. He practically snarled and tried to give chase but Seven was already gone. A loose end. But he’d get him soon enough. True, V hadn’t thought that Seven would be able to escape but he had nothing left. V had the upper hand. He was the Savior! He had an army, all like him. And there were more coming to V’s side every day. Not just here. Not just at Mint Eye. Everywhere. V tsked. Shame he hadn’t turned MC, used her against Seven. But that was okay. There would be time. He knew Seven wouldn’t rest. He knew he’d be back. He thought he might outsmart V. 

Their game was only beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> egg’s exclusive author notes! *oohs and ahhs in the distance* thar be spoilers for the fic below. don’t read this first, lol. 
> 
> so! this all started from that picture of v from @just-mysme-headshots and the idea of an apocalypse au. i originally started this as another short little drabble because i’d immediately had the idea of what if v started this zombie apocalypse and he used everyone’s trust of him to tear the rfa apart? so i started writing. i got excited, and decided it’d be something just for me and boss to enjoy. we both enjoy the horror aspects, though it is an extremely uncommon genre with mysme in general. so i kind of KNOW that this won’t be as popular as i would like it to be. 
> 
> but this quickly became very important to me, the more i wrote. this was HARD and i struggled a lot. i’ve never written ANYTHING like this before though i have written very short sort-of-horror fics. but certain passages came out and really shone, i felt, so i couldn’t just speed-write through this one. i took my time, obviously. it went through multiple edits. it had at least 3 completely different endings. originally, it was intended to be a v/mc fic then no romance, then a seven/mc fic. as it sits, i left it mostly ambiguous but i feel it’s seven with feelings for mc but she is actually developing feelings for ray. but that’s open for interpretation. this is definitely probably the most work i’ve put in any writing. which makes me sound bad but it’s actually a big turning point. i read this writing over and over in edits and just to remind myself every week. i am actually very proud of this. it’s not the best fic ever. it’s probably honestly not even MY best fic ever but it’s progress for me. it’s something i am so proud of, proud to stamp my name on. i like it, too. this fic helped me to grow and i already feel like a stronger writer because of it. 
> 
> v’s whole role ended up being the part that always held me up. ALMOST EVERYTHING HE SAYS has a double-meaning. i wrote every one of his lines carefully, as i knew who he was the whole time. but obviously i wanted the twist at the end. it’s also always a fun challenge for me, i love innuendos and just twisting words for riddles and such. 
> 
> originally, i meant to have jumin involved too. but i felt that he (and the rest of the rfa) would be a very good prompt for any future works, either by me or someone else. where are they? what were they doing? did seven tell them anything? 
> 
> you can ask if you want to know what i specifically had in mind about ALL of the ambiguous parts of the fic but i purposely left a lot of loose ends to explore. because boss and i agreed, wouldn’t it be cool if this prompted others to add on? 
> 
> where is saeran? is he safe? did he get turned? did seven find him as he was leaving?  
>  was v the first or was he just the one to spread this zombie plague? or maybe another believer got to v first but v was the one with the brains to orchestrate this whole thing  
>  what was jumin doing? v gone, seven leaving suddenly? did seven ask for his help?  
>  for that matter, who was seven calling at the end? it wasn’t v, but who was it?   
>  and of course: what happens next? what happens when seven comes back? 
> 
> i really, really hope you guys enjoy this. i loved writing it and i want to share it. again, this was a sign of growth for me. please share, tell me what you think, send comments. send hate if you hate it, even. just please, give me some sign of a reaction.


End file.
